


An Awkward Valentine's

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Community: daily_deviant, Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Oliver and Percy have never celebrated Valentine's Day before. Perhaps this wasn't the way they should have started.





	An Awkward Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Daily Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/) February prompts: candles and kissing.

Candlelight flickered softly as Percy closed the bedroom door. He had to be careful to not accidentally extinguish any of the tiny flames, as he had lit them all the Muggle way. There would be no automatic relighting of these candles, as they would if he had lit them using magic. He wanted this night to be special; to have Oliver know that he had put the effort in to make it special. Standing back, he took a look at his handiwork.

The tiny candles covered nearly every flat surface. He had been going to organise them into patterns, but it had proven too much work. Hopefully, it would look good anyway, as it had taken him well over an hour to light them all. He had used his head and not placed any of them close enough to the bed that they would catch the sheets on fire, but every other surface was covered with them.

The bed had not escaped his decorating spree, however. Placed strategically on the covers were an assortment of rose petals that the woman at the flower shop had assured him were romantic. The bedside tables held bowls of chocolates he knew were Oliver’s favourites. Stepping closer, Percy was just rearranging some of the petals when he felt the wards around the house shimmer. His stomach flipped as he felt Oliver stepping through them. With one last glance around, he carefully opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

“Perce? You home?”

Percy’s skin tingled with the combination of anticipation and nerves that rushed through him. “Upstairs. But don’t come up. I’ll come to you.”

The sound of Oliver’s heavy boots on the stairs halted. “What?”

Percy sighed. ‘Awkward as fuck’ were the words Charlie most often used to describe him. Percy feared his brother was correct. Stepping swiftly away from the bedroom, he made his way to the top of the stairs. Oliver stood halfway up, his brows knitted together.

“What’s wrong?”

The sight of Oliver in his training leathers always left Percy a little breathless. Licking his lips, he attempted a smile.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.”

“ _Percy_.” Oliver took a couple of steps up the stairs, causing Percy’s fingers to twitch. “I have known you nearly twenty years. Three of which, we have been together. That’s more than long enough for me to be able to read you, no matter how aloof you think you are. Come on, tell me what’s wrong.”

Percy was beginning to regret his rash decision to decorate for Valentine’s Day. He and Oliver had never celebrated the day before, so why should this year be any different? Taking a deep breath, he tried to force himself to not clench his hands.

“As I said before, there is nothing wrong.” Oliver hadn’t stopped moving up the stairs. Percy swallowed audibly. “I just, ah…”

His eyes flicked off towards the bedroom automatically as Oliver neared the top of the stairs. A series of ways he could clean the bedroom without Oliver knowing raced through his mind, each more ludicrous than the last. A light touch to his hand caused him to jump.

“You’re cute when you’re nervous, Perce.”

The smell of leather and dirt invaded Percy’s senses as Oliver took the last step up to stand on level ground with him. Turning, he met Oliver’s eyes for the briefest second before their lips connected in a soft kiss.

They had always been good at this. No matter how awkward Percy was, or how nervous he felt about what they were doing, they had always had a rhythm they fell into easily. One of Oliver’s hands moved to tangle through Percy’s hair as he tilted his head back a little. The soft, supple leather of Oliver’s trousers slid effortlessly beneath Percy’s fingers as he sent them down to grasp Oliver’s arse. Oliver’s deep chuckle vibrated between them when Percy let out a sigh.

“Now will you tell me what’s wrong?”

Percy kept his eyes closed and leant forward, resting their foreheads together. His mind swam a little, causing him to smile.

“Nothing is wrong, I swear.” When Oliver let out a sigh – this one sounding much more like it came from a place of frustration rather than pleasure, as Percy’s had – he knew he had to confess. “I can show you, however.”

Taking Oliver’s hand, Percy led him to the door of the bedroom. Nerves washed through him once again, but it was far too late by then to back out.

“Close your eyes.”

If he was going to do this, he would do it correctly. Standing aside as Oliver obediently closed his eyes, Percy placed one hand on Oliver’s shoulder and opened the door. The candlelight flickered dangerously, but none of them were extinguished by their entry into the room. He manoeuvred Oliver until he was standing in the doorway with the best view of everything – candles, rose petals and all – before letting out a steadying breath.

“Perce?”

“Open them.”

Oliver’s first, and only, reaction was complete and utter silence. Percy’s insides dropped like a lead balloon. This had been a stupid idea. Oliver was not the type of man to want to celebrate something as cliché as this, and Percy should have known it.

“I… You…”

Oliver sounded a little stunned. Percy closed his eyes and waited for the rest of the sentence. It took less than a minute, but it felt like a lifetime.

“You did this for me?”

Percy rolled his eyes. “No, you dunce. I was waiting for the neighbours to arrive home and–”

He was cut off with a grunt as Oliver spun and pulled him to him. The kiss this time was nothing like the first. Rough and desperate, it sent Percy’s mind spinning with need. They staggered backwards, Percy unable to support both of their weight on such short notice. His head banged against the hallway wall, but that didn’t stop them.

Oliver’s tongue pressed against Percy’s teeth, demanding entrance. Despite the surprise the kiss had taken him by, Percy gave it freely. There was something needy about the way Oliver pressed forward, rubbing their bodies together. Percy let out an involuntary groan as Oliver’s thigh slipped between his legs.

“No one has ever–” Oliver broke off to glance behind him at the bedroom. “No one’s ever bothered to do something like this for me…” He shook his head as he turned back to face Percy. “No one.”

Percy could have responded verbally. It was what he did best, really. But the relief washing through him combined with the desire Oliver had sparked with the kiss seemed to take over his higher reasoning skills. Grasping the front of Oliver’s training uniform, he pulled him forward into another needy kiss. Oliver didn’t seem to object.

Pressing Percy back against the wall again, Oliver took over. With one hand in Percy’s hair, he controlled the angle of the kiss. His other hand went immediately to the fly of Percy’s trousers. Unable to help it, Percy rocked into the touch, a small whimper escaping him as Oliver’s fingers brushed against his half-hard cock.

“Patience, Perce.”

“No.”

Percy leant forward, causing Oliver’s hand to tug on his hair. Trailing a line of kisses along Oliver’s jaw sent a shiver through him that Percy felt. He grinned.

“I want you, Ollie,” he whispered in Oliver’s ear. “Please.”

The second Oliver managed to free him from his trousers, Percy let out a moan. Oliver’s hands were always rough with callouses from handling broomsticks all the time. The texture as he grasped Percy’s cock sent a jolt of pleasure straight through him. With the last tiny shred of reason left in his mind, Percy touched Oliver’s hand, casting a lubrication charm.

Oliver leant in to brush his teeth against Percy’s throat in a sloppy kiss as he began to stroke. Percy could feel Oliver’s cock rubbing against his own in Oliver’s fist. His mouth opened as his head fell back against the wall, trying to allow more air into his lungs as pleasure built rapidly inside him.

“Perce…”

Oliver’s hand squeezed, pressing the heads of their hard cocks together as he twisted his hand. Percy could only groan in response. His glasses fogged as he stared unseeingly up at the ceiling, his mouth now wide open as he gasped for breath. His hips jerked uncontrollably, sending jabs of pleasure straight to his cock.

“I…”

The sharp jab of pain as Oliver bit down on his throat mixed with the pleasure swirling through Percy. Another jerk of his hips was all it took. His body spasmed and he let out an unintelligible noise as he came all over Oliver’s hand and their stomachs. Oliver continued to stroke feverishly, working to bring himself to orgasm as well. Percy managed to stay standing upright for just long enough to feel Oliver tip over the edge, his release splattering all over the both of them as well. Percy’s knees gave way as Oliver collapsed onto him.

“It was a nice idea, Perce,” Oliver managed a few minutes later, his rough voice barely recognisable.

Percy chuckled in response. “Perhaps next year we might even make it into the bedroom.”


End file.
